01 Września 2000
thumb|left|200px 7.05 Zwierzyniec braci Kratt (50) - serial przyrod. 7.30 O Skrobku i krasnoludkach - program dla dzieci 7.55 Mimi (3/6): Wesołych świąt prosiaczku - serial dla dzieci 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Tajemnicza kobieta (48/120) - telenowela 9.30 Program dla dzieci 10.00 Pokłosie wojny - dramat wojenny, USA 11.30 Ostatni raport - film dok. 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informac. 12.20 Pippi śpieszy na ratunek - film przygod., Szwecja 14.05 Kino letnie: Mistrz - dramat wojenny, Polska 15.25 Wiadomości 15.35 Moda na sukces (1204) - telenowela 16.00 Twarzą w twarz z Europą- magazyn 16.20 Kronika Filmowa - magazyn filmowy 16.45 Rodzinny puchar - program sportowy 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Lista przebojów - magazyn muzycz. 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Matki, żony i kochanki (22-ost.) - serial obycz. 19.00 Wieczorynka: Rycerz Piotruś herbu Trzy Jabłka - serial anim. 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Cudze szczęście - film obycz., Polska 21.45 Enrique Iglesias - wywiad 22.25 Monitor Wiadomości 23.00 Studio sport: Mityng Golden League w Berlinie 23.50 Cohen i Tate - thriller, USA 1.10 Noc internauty 1.40 Wykrywacz kłamstw - thriller, Kanada 3.15 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|200px 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody - magazyn 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Złotopolscy (206) - telenowela 9.00 Czterdziestolatek (20/21) - serial obycz., Polska 10.05 Najważniejszy dzień życia: Gąszcz - film obycz., Polska 11.05 Świat dzikich zwierząt (24/26) - serial dok. 11.30 Kino familijne: Gdziekolwiek jesteś panie prezydencie... - dramat wojenny, Polska 13.30 Miłość i namiętność (37) - telenowela 14.15 McGregorowie (33/65) - serial przygod. 15.00 VI Gala Piosenki Biesiadnej: Warszawa da się lubić (2) - program artystyczny 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Zlotopolscy (207,208) - telenowela 17.05 Zapomniany skarb - reportaż 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 Panorama 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Jeden na jeden - program 20.00 Kaszubska zabawa Dwójki w Helu - program artystyczny 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.30 Radio Powstańcze Błyskawica (32): 1 września 1944 22.40 Kwiat namiętności - thriller, USA 0.20 Studio sport: Mityng Golden League w Berlinie 1.15 Kupidyn - posłaniec miłości (10) - serial obycz. 1.55 Agent 86 (67,68) - serial komed. 2.45 Noc melomana: Roman Maciejewski 3.50 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|200px 7.00 Grupa Specjalna EKO - serial anim. 7.25 Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial anim. 7.30 Jabłko Newtona - serial 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 9.00 Kassandra - serial 10.00 Telezakupy 10.30 Słoneczny patrol - serial 11.15 Grajmy w szachy 11.40 Browary polskie 11.55 Dom pełen zwierząt 12.10 Spisane na kamiennych tablicach - serial dok. 12.30 Bal u Baby Jagi 13.00 Miedzą do Europy 13.30 Małe ojczyzny 14.00 U siebie 14.30 Eastenders - serial obycz. prod. ang. 15.00 Paczka z ulicy Zdrowej 15.30 Program lokalny 19.00 U siebie 19.30 Grupa Specjalna EKO - serial 20.00 Małe ojczyzny - film dok. 20.30 Kassandra - serial 21.30 Program lokalny 22.00 Eastenders - serial obycz. prod. ang. 22.30 Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.00 Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - magazyn żeglarski 23.25 Muzyka - program muzyczny; prowadzą Jacek Majewski i Cezary Ciszewski 0.05 Niebo i ziemia - film fab. prod. japońskiej 1.50 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|200px 7.00 Grupa Specjalna EKO - serial anim. 7.25 Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial anim. 7.30 Jabłko Newtona - serial 8.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 8.10 Bankier domowy (powt.) 8.25 Pogoda 8.30 Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 9.00 Kassandra - serial 10.00 Telezakupy 10.30 Słoneczny patrol - serial 11.15 Grajmy w szachy 11.40 Browary polskie 11.55 Dom pełen zwierząt 12.10 Spisane na kamiennych tablicach - serial dok. 12.30 Bal u Baby Jagi 13.00 Miedzą do Europy 13.30 Małe ojczyzny 14.00 U siebie 14.30 Eastenders - serial obycz. prod. ang. 15.00 Paczka z ulicy Zdrowej 15.30 Wiadomości kuriera 15.33 Sekrety Warszawy i Mazowsza 15.35 Parada oszustów - serial krym. 17.00 Powstanie Warszawskie 17.10 Medaliści olimpiad - Irena Szewińska 17.25 Komunikaty i ogoszenia 17.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 17.45 Sekrety Warszawy i Mazowsza (powt.) 17.50 Wiadomości sportowe 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Wieści z ratusza 18.35 Podróże z WOT 18.50 Z archiwum kuriera 19.00 U siebie 19.30 Grupa Specjalna EKO - serial anim. 20.00 Małe ojczyzny 20.30 Kassandra - serial fab. 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski i pogoda 21.35 Sport 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - prowadzi Zbigniew Nosowski 22.00 Eastenders - serial obycz. prod. ang. 22.30 Autostrada - mag. motoryzacyjny 23.00 Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - magazyn żeglarski 23.25 Muzyka - łączy pokolenia!? - program muzyczny; prowadzą Jacek Majewski i Cezary Ciszewski 0.05 Niebo i ziemia - film fab. prod. japońskiej 1.50 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|200px 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (25) - serial anim. 7.25 Batman (105) - serial anim. 7.50 Polityczne graffiti - program public. 8.00 Pomoc domowa (120) - serial komed. 8.30 Herkules (59) - serial fantast. 9.30 Zbuntowany Anioł - telenowela 10.30 Fiorella (19) - serial obycz. 11.30 Bill Cosby i straszne dzieciaki (34) - serial komed. 12.00 Dharma i Greg (1) - serial komed., USA 12.30 Sekrety rodzinne - program rozryw. 12.55 Miodowe lata (51): Idol - serial komed. 13.35 Duża przerwa (3): Telewizja - serial komed. 14.05 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program satyr. 14.30 Klub Stasia i Nel 15.00 Batman (106) - serial anim. 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Z głową w chmurach (86) - serial obycz. 16.45 Xena, wojownicza księż-niczka (46) - serial przygod. 17.45 Fiorella (20) - serial obycz. 18.35 Super Express TV 18.55 Informacje 19.05 Zbuntowany Anioł (70) - telenowela 20.00 Graczykowie (23): Wojsko - serial komed. 20.30 Pucuś (3-ost.) - serial kom. 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.05 Policyjna opowieść - film sensac., Hongkong 22.55 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 23.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.25 Polityczne graffiti 23.40 Różowa landrynka - magazyn erot. 0.10 Super Express TV 0.30 Noc stracha na wróble - horror, USA 2.00 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie thumb|left|200px 6.10 Porywy serca - serial 7.00 Telesklep 7.15 Delfy - serial anim. 7.35 Łebski Harry - serial anim. 8.00 Inspektor Gadget - serial anim. 8.30 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial anim. 9.00 Kłamstwo i miłość - serial 9.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 10.45 Telesklep 11.30 Esmeralda - serial 12.20 Angela - serial 13.20 Pepsi chart 13.50 Delfy - serial anim. 14.15 Łebski Harry - serial anim. 14.40 Inspektor Gadget - serial anim. 15.05 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial anim. 15.30 Alf - serial 16.00 TVN Fakty i kropka nad "i" 16.35 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.35 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.05 Porywy serca - serial 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Angela - serial 20.30 Milionerzy 21.20 Rocky IV - film sens. USA ( 1985) 23.10 Noktowizjer - magazyn 23.40 Glina z Nowego Jorku - film sens. USA (1993) 1.20 Amulet miłości - film erot. USA (1996), wyk. Josie Hunter, Jacqueline Lovell, Everett J. Rodd, Eric Acsell 3.10 Granie na zawołanie thumb|left|200px 6.00 Program własny 7.00 Rozwód po amerykańsku - serial USA 7.30 Muzyczne listy - mag. muz. 8.30 Piłka w grze 31 - serial anim. 9.00 Tenko and the Guardians of the Magic 1 - serial USA 9.30 Kosmokoty 4 - serial USA 10.00 Cobra 10 - serial sens. USA 11.00 Głowa rodziny 5 - serial anim. 11.30 Czułość i kłamstwa - serial 12.00 Rajska plaża 217/218 - serial dla młodzieży USA 13.00 Nuta.pl - mag. muzyczny 14.10 Rozwód po amerykańsku 24 - serial USA 14.40 Muzyczne listy - prog. muz. 15.45 Garfield 4 - serial anim. USA 16.15 Tenko and the Guardians of the Magic 2 - serial USA 16.45 Kosmokoty 5 - serial anim. 17.15 Głowa rodziny 6 - serial USA 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Crime Story - serial USA 18.55 Żar tropików 1 - serial USA 19.55 VIP - mag. ciekawostek i sens. 20.05 Dziennik 20.25 Z życia wzięte - serial 20.55 Potyczki Amy 18 - serial 21.50 Posterunek Brooklyn 5 - serial 22.40 M. A. S. H. - serial kom. USA 23.10 VIP - mag. ciekawostek i sens. 23.20 Dziewczyny za kratkami - kom. 1.15 Muzyczne listy - prog. muz. 2.15 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|200px 7.00 „Dziennik krajowy” 7.20 „Gość Jedynki” 7.30 „Kabaret z miłością w tle” 8.30 „Wiadomości” 8.45 „Pokój 107” - serial 9.15 „Rośliny trujące” - polski film obyczajowy 10.20 „Moja sztuka, moja miłość” - film dok. 11.15 „Muzyczny Festiwal Łańcut ’97” 12.00 „Wiadomości” 12.10 „Siedemnaście dni” - program publicystyczny 12.55 „Złotopolscy” - serial 13.15 „Magazyn turystyczny” 13.35 „Credo 2000” 14.00 „Marzenia i kariery” 14.15 „Zmartwychwstanie Offlanda”- polska nowela filmowa 14.45 „Portrety” - „Pamiątka z wojska” 15.10 „Mój Kraków” 15.25 „Wiadomości” 15.35 „Rozmowa dnia” 16.00 „Panorama” 16.15 „Ala i As” 16.30 „Przybysze z Matplanety” 17.00 „Teleexpress” 17.15 „Zmartwychwstanie Offlanda” - polska nowela filmowa 17.40 „Hity satelity” 17.55 „Mysz” - polska nowela filmowa 18.40 „Gość Jedynki” 18.50 „Złotopolscy” - serial 19.15 „Dobranocka” - „Mały pingwin Pik-Pok” 19.30 „Wiadomości” 19.55 „Prognoza pogody” 19.58 „Sport” 20.00 „Teraz Polonia” 21.00 „Ptaki ptakom” - polski dramat wojenny 22.30 „Panorama” 22.50 „Sport telegram” 23.00 „Lwy Westerplatte” - film dok. 23.45 „Monitor Wiadomości” 0.10 „Laureaci konkursów chopinowskich - Halina Czerny-Stefańska” 0.55-7.00 „Powtórki” thumb|left|200px 6.00 Teledyski 6.15 Riverdale - serial 7.00 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 7.45 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Woody Woodpecker Dragon Bali 8.50 Nie z tego świata - serial 9.15 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 10.05 Słoneczny patrol - serial 10.55 W obcym mieście - serial 11.20 Cobra - oddział specjalny III - serial 12.10 Zoom 12.40 Teleshopping 13.10 Gra w przeboje 13.40 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 14.25 Maria Emilia - tel en owe la 15.15 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Woody Woodpecker, Dragon Bali 16.25 Nie z tego świata - serial 16.50 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 17.40 Słoneczny patrol - serial 18.30 Gra w przeboje 19.00 Zoom 19.30 W obcym mieście - serial 20.00 W potrzasku - thriller USA (2000) 21.40 Nie do wiary - serial 22.35 Akcja na Eigerze - film sens. USA (1975) 0.45 Sexplozja - magazyn 1.00 Zoom 1.25 W potrzasku - thriller USA (2000) 3.00 Akcja na Eigerze - film sens. USA (1975) 5.05 Teleshopping thumb|left|200px 7.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. 7.50 Aktualności filmowe 8.00 Kotopies - serial anim. (K) 8.25 Informacja bez granic - film dok. (K) 9.20 Deborah - dramat psych. pol. (K) 11.00 Pejzaże Kalifornii - serial dok. (K) 11.25 Swing - komedia ang. (K) 13.00 Hanuman - małpi botek - film famil. franc. (K) 14.25 Mój własny wróg - film SF USA (K) 16.10 Deser: Pod kopułą (K) 16.20 Niebywałe porwanie - film obycz. USA (K) 18.00 Deser: Aport (K) 18.10 Przyjaciele VI - serial '(K) 18.35 Gruby pies Mendoza - serial anim. (K) 19.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. 19.20 Nie przegap . 19.25 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. 19.40 Łapu capu 19.45 Minisport + - magazyn 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 20.00 Golden League: Berlin (K) 22.30 Shadoki i wielki nic (K) 22.35 Norymberga - dramat hist. USA, wyk. Alec Baldwin, JiII Hennessy (K) 0.05 Złe sny - horror USA (K) 1.30 Psychoza - thriller USA, wyk. Anthony Perkins, Janet Leigh (K) 3.15 Fakt dokonany - trhriller USA (K) 4.50 Kokon 2 - thriller SF USA (K) 6.45 Deser: Opowieści o Tyo (K) (K) - prog. kodowany thumb|left|200px 7.00 Zepsuty do szpiku kości - film biograf. USA 8.30 Serce zdrajcy - film akcji USA 10.05 Ostatnia podróż - film akcji USA 11.40 Aniołek - film obycz. USA 13.10 Ci nem a cinema 13.40 Żółta fontanna - film obycz. hiszp. 15.20 Wysłannik przyszłości - dramat USA 18.15 Byle do woja - komedia USA 20.00 U.S. Seals - film akcji USA 21.35 Przyjemniaczek - film akcji Hongkong 23.00 Prawdziwy seks 24.00 W sieci zła - horror USA 2.00 Pętla - dramat USA 3.35 Żołnierze kosmosu - film SF USA 5.45 Cinema cinema thumb|left|200px 7.15 Beavis i Butthead - serial anim. 7.45 Faceci do zadań specjanych 8.15 Zdrówko - serial 8.45 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela 9.15 Ricki Lake - talk show 10.00 Nie umiem, nie będę gotować 10.30 Metamorfoza 11.00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 11.45 Ekscentrycy 12.00 Wszystkie moje dzieci - serial 13.00 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial 13.30 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 14.00 Ricki Lake - talk show 14.45 Mini Szołbiz Info 15.00 W naszym kręgu - serial 15.30 Drogie świętoszki - serial 16.00 St. Tropez - serial 17.00 Pop Tok 17.30 Ricki Lake - talk show 18.15 Mini Szołbiz Info 18.30 Dilbert - serial anim. 19.00 Star Trek - serial 20.00 Nie do wiary 21.00 Willa 22.00 Strefa komedii: Blokersi - serial anim. 22.30 Strefa komedii: Paskudny program Penna i Tellera 23.00 Bez ograniczeń - serial 23.30 Poker nocą 0.30 Zycie Hollywood 1.00 Historie o duchach - serial dok. 1.30 Blokersi - serial anim. 2.00 Hiszpańska mucha - dramat USA (1997) 3.40 Główna rola - film obycz. ang. (1996) thumb|left|200px 09:00 Piłka nożna: MŚ w 1974: Polska - Szwecja. 10:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Zepter Śląsk Wrocław - Mlekarnia Kunin (powt.). 13:15 Piłka nożna: MŚ w 1974: Polska - Jugosławia. 14:55 Wielki boks z archiwum 16:50 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Turniej z Brzegu Dolnego: Gwardia Wrocław - Mostostal Kędzierzyn. (na żywo) 19:30 Adrenalize 20:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Turniej z Brzegu Dolnego: Galaxia Częstochowa - Stilon Gorzów. (na żywo) 22:00 Wielki boks z archiwum 23:00 Wiadomości sportowe 23:10 Piłka nożna: MŚ w 1974: Polska - Brazylia. thumb|left|200px 08.00 Wyprawy (5) - serial dokumentalny 08.55 Biznes TV 09.00 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 09.10 Kuchnia smakosza - program kulinarny 09.40 Super Express TV 09.55 Biznes TV 10.00 INFORmator finansowy 10.25 Kurier sensacji 10.55 Biznes TV 11.00 Opowieści łowieckie (22) - serial dokumentalny 11.30 Ludzie się liczą (10) - serial dokumentalny 12.00 Focus - poznaj świat (7) - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Świat odkryć (15) - serial dokumentalny 12.55 Biznes TV 13.00 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 13.55 Biznes TV 14.00 Kontakt - magazyn Unii Europejskiej (3) - serial dokumentalny 14.30 Świat dalekich podróży (21) - serial dokumentalny 14.55 Biznes TV 15.00 INFORmator finansowy 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Biznes TV 16.00 Szpot - film dokumentalny 16.55 Biznes TV 17.00 Real TV (47) - serial dokumentalny 17.30 Informacje 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 18.40 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 18.55 Real TV (58) - serial dokumentalny 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.25 Informacje krajowe 19.35 Program sportowy 19.40 Super Express TV 19.55 Kontakt - magazyn Unii Europejskiej (4) - serial dokumentalny 20.25 Świat dalekich podróży (22) - serial dokumentalny 20.50 Informacje 20.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 21.00 Biznes TV 21.10 Świat dzikich zwierząt (22) - serial przyrodniczy 21.40 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 21.50 Informacje 21.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 22.00 Biznes TV 22.10 INFORmator finansowy 22.35 Super Express TV 22.50 INFORmator giełdowy 23.20 Biznes TV 23.30 Wieczorny blok informacyjno-publicystyczny 00.00 Biznes TV 00.10 Pożegnanie thumb|left|200px 05.25 Top Shop 07.35 Sally - serial animowany 08.10 Top Shop 12.00 Namiętności - telenowela, Włochy 1992 12.50 Top Shop 18.00 Przysmaki życia - talk show 19.00 Namiętności - telenowela, Włochy 1992 19.45 Top Shop 21.20 Moje dzieci, moje życie - telenowela, Brazylia 22.25 Top Shop 22.55 Young Duke - serial 23.30 Top Shop 23.50 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny thumb|left|200px 9.00 Program dnia 9.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 9.10 Kalendarz liturgiczny: bł. Bronisława 9.15 Archeologia: Etruskowie - film dok. 9.55 Afryka ostatnia miłość i marzenie Alfreda - prog. misyjny 10.25 Granica, której już nie ma - film dok. 10.50 Symbole wojskowe III RP - rep. 11.05 Lumen 2000 - magazyn 11.35 Spotkanie ze sztuką - reportaż 11.45 Instytucja spełnionej nadziei - felieton 12.00 Odkrywamy planetę Ziemia: Jelenie i antylopy amerykańskie - film 12.40 Przygody Joselito i Paluszka - film fab. 14.05 Ewangelie jako źródła historyczne - film dok. 14.45 Doping i koks 1 - reportaż 15.00 Koronka do Miłosierdzia Bożego 15.10 Powstanie Warszawskie: Cena życia - reportaż 15.30 Muzyczne okienko 16.05 Kalendarz liturgiczny: bł. Bronisława 16.10 Ścieżki kultury: Architektura gotyku - mag. kulturalny 16.35 Religia prawdziwa - film dok. 17.00 Londyn - serce Anglii 1 - film 17.30 Malarskie prowokacje - felieton 17.45 Tworzone ludzką ręką 12 - reportaż 18.00 Podstawy życia moralnego człowieka - film dok. 18.25 Rejon umocniony: Hel - felieton 18.35 Obchody Roku Jubileuszowego - rozm. z bp. Wojciechem Ziembą 19.00 Rehabilitacja inaczej: Hipoterapia - reportaż 19.20 Zaczarowany ołówek - film dla dzieci 19.30 Giuseppe Marello - film dok. 20.00 Katedra w Oliwie - film dok. 20.35 Różaniec: część bolesna 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Ciekawe wywiady: Prześladowania księży 21.30 Zabytki, kultura i tradycje Chin 7 - film 22.25 Sierpniowe uroczystości maryjne - film dok. 22.50 Od Bogurodzicy do Mazurka Dąbrowskiego - reportaż 23.15 Córki mądrości z Madagaskaru - film dok. 23.45 Rozmowy z Wandą Ossowską: Kocham Polskę thumb|left|200px 19.00 Tracks - magazyn muzyczny 19.45 Meteo - prognoza pogody 19.50 Arte Info - wiadomości 20.15 Reportaż: Byki kondora 20.45 Prawie doskonała miłość (Eine fast perfekte Liebe) - komedia obyczajowa, Niemcy 1995, reż. Lutz Konermann, wyk. Andreas Herder, Inga Busch, Alexander Hauff, Natja Brunckhorst (87 min) 22.15 O końcu bułgarskiego snu - film dokumentalny, Francja 1999 23.00 Tengoku to Jigoku - dramat kryminalny, Japonia 1963, reż. Akira Kurosawa, wyk. Toshiro Mifune, Koyko Kagawa, Tatsuya Mihashi (137 min) 01.20 W otwarte karty - magazyn międzynarodowy 01.30 Dear Claudia - film obyczajowy, Australia 1998, reż. Jim McElroy, wyk. Aleksandra Vujcic, Bryan Brown, Deborah Mailman (90 min) (powt.) Animal Planet 07.00 (P) Archiwum krokodyli 08.00 (P) Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Kickboxing kangurów 08.30 (P) Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Wielka inwazja owadów 09.00 (P) Nowe przygody Czarnego Księcia 10.00 (P) Opiekunowie 11.00 (P) Tajemniczy świat rekinów i raj 12.00 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Szczekanie nad pudlem 12.30 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Atak dalmatyńczyka 13.00 (P) Archiwum krokodyli 13.30 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Australia - Queensland 14.00 (P) Kroniki zoo 15.00 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 15.30 (P) Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Słonie 16.00 (P) Hau! Hau! 17.00 (P) Animal Planet prezentuje 17.30 (P) Archiwum krokodyli 18.00 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 18.30 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Tasmania 19.00 (P) Akwanauci 19.30 (P) Archiwum krokodyli 20.00 (P) Ciekawostki ze świata zwierząt 21.00 (P) Zwierzęta Gór Księżycowych: Lwy - nocni myśliwi 22.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Twarze w lesie 23.00 (P) Likaony 00.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 01.00 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Regionalna z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WOT z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja Jeden z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 Info z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Niepokalanów z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Arte z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2000 roku